


a call to arms

by thrysce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrysce/pseuds/thrysce
Summary: Lucius is tasked with recruiting Potter.





	a call to arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. For anyone hanging around waiting for Holo sequel(s). I swear, I'm still working on it, but who knows when I'll be satisfied enough to make it public. I won't make any time promises because those have stopped meaning anything lol. But I promise I haven't forgotten or moved on from it! Someday I'll learn to be an effective writer who produces results and not just an inspiration die-hard lol!
> 
> In the meantime, have a weird smutty thing I tried as an apology.

Lucius had been wracking his brain trying to think of what he could have done to piss off the Dark Lord _this_ much. He could think of a lot of things that maybe didn’t deserve _praise_ , but nothing that could have been worthy of the special hell that was trying to recruit James Potter from Godric’s Hollow into their band of Death Eaters.  
  
People like Nott and McNair got easy jobs where they were allowed to maim and torture, but Lucius somehow had been put in charge of recruiting Potter and under strict instruction not to harm him. The Dark Lord wanted strong wizards on his team more than he wanted their bodies in a grave.  
  
And that was how he found himself in such compromising positions such as mowing Potter’s lawn with a Muggle tool of all things because Potter said he didn’t want his neighbours asking questions, even though a simple disillusionment charm would have worked fine.  
  
Lucius showed up once a week like clockwork to try and convince Potter to join their cause. Every week Potter would insist he was thinking about it and then ask Lucius to accomplish or tend to a task that the man could easily do himself. Instead, he seemed to enjoy watching Lucius struggle. Every week was a different task, each more humiliating than the last. All while Potter lounged around in various states of undress, unconcerned with how little of Lucius’ patience was left.  
  
When Lucius entered the house on a sunny Sunday afternoon, Potter was dozing on the floor with a newspaper over his face.  
  
“Get up,” Lucius growled, “Are you coming with me today or not?”  
  
Potter hummed and then yawned. He readjusted the pillow beneath his head. “I need more time to think about it. But while you’re here, the roof has been leaking a little…”  
  
“I am not fixing your roof,” Lucius glowered.  
  
Potter tilted his head as if he was confused by Lucius’ words, “Oh? I thought you really wanted to recruit me.”  
  
“I wouldn’t recruit you to anything! It’s the Dark Lord that wants you.”  
  
“So if he wants me, you better do everything you can to convince me, right?”  
  
Lucius didn’t say anything, they both knew Potter was right. It was the same argument they had every week.  
  
“So, maybe you should take a look at the roof,” Potter said with a smirk that made Lucius grind his teeth.  
  
“And hand over your wand,” Potter said, “It’s a Muggle neighbourhood, I don’t want anyone to see you with it.”  
  
Every bone in Lucius’ body was reluctant to hand over his only tool of defense, but he also wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He slammed it onto the end table near the door before storming outside.  
  
  
In a couple hours Lucius came back inside, after nearly killing himself numerous times from falling off the ladder and nearly succumbing to sunstroke. Potter was now lounging on the sofa. He was thumbing through a magazine and had taken off his shirt.  
  
Lucius’ throat went dry. He was unbearably thirsty but it no longer had anything to do with the dizzying affects of the sun. He licked his lips.  
  
Oh, there was another reason Lucius kept coming here even though he found it demeaning and far below his station.  
  
Potter pretended to ignore him for a few minutes more before finally putting the magazine aside.  
  
Something feral awakened inside Lucius. It was a deep-rooted hunger that he knew he could never satisfy.  
  
“Where is my wand?” Lucius demanded. He was finished being Potter’s house elf for the day.  
  
Potter lazily got to his feet but then stood where he was. He clearly didn’t care about wasting Lucius’ time.  
  
“Where is it?” Lucius asked again, a thinly veiled threat in his voice. It wasn’t on the table where he’d put it, so Potter must have moved it.  
  
Potter shrugged one shoulder. Lucius watched the muscle work underneath his skin as he did it. Potter’s smirk as it settled on his lips made Lucius see red.  
  
Lucius charged for him and for one glorious moment, the smirk on Potter’s lips changed into something else. Shock? Fright? It didn’t matter, Lucius wanted to erase the smirk once and for all.  
  
He backed Potter into a wall, he watched Potter’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Was he nervous? Did he think Lucius was going to hurt him? He knew Lucius couldn’t.  
  
“Where is it?” Lucius asked again, this time from close proximity and without Potter’s attitude in the way. Potter’s eyes darted from side to side and Lucius knew it must be on his person.  
  
Potter was wearing Muggle jeans, so there was only one place he could be keeping it. Lucius ran his left hand down Potter’s bare side. Lucius grasped hip, making Potter’s breath hitch before he reached around to find his wand tucked into the back of the waist.  
  
Potter was watching him with wide eyes and Lucius wasn’t satisfied yet. He whispered a spell that bound Potter’s wrists together. That spark of not-quite-fright lit up Potter’s hazel eyes again. “What are you doing?” Potter asked, his voice low.  
  
Lucius loved the absence of the smirk on Potter’s lips. He leaned in and licked them. Potter tasted sweet, like he’d been sucking on something cherry-flavoured while waiting for Lucius to finish his chores.  
  
Potter exhaled suddenly, the puff of air warming Lucius’ lips.  
  
He watched Potter’s face carefully. That look was back but this time, Lucius’ recognized it for what it was. Pure lust.  
  
He flicked his wand and Potter’s wrists fixed themselves above his head, holding him against the wall.  
  
For the first time, there was something like actual fear in Potter’s eyes and Lucius marvelled at the very _vulnerable_ position this was. Of course, Potter didn’t trust him, how could he? So Lucius set his wand aside very deliberately and didn’t look for whatever might have crossed Potter’s face when he did. Relief? Surprise?  
  
He put both hands on either side of Potter’s waist and was pleased when Potter moved into his touch. Hips arching toward him.  
  
“Is this what you wanted?” Lucius asked, “Making me finish all those chores, boring me with your Muggle history rants, were you waiting for me to shut you up?”  
  
Oh, and that smirk was back. Lucius almost wanted to laugh. Did Potter think he still had power here? Like this? Maybe this had been Potter’s endgame, but now it was Lucius’ game altogether.  
  
“You’re more patient than I gave you credit for.”  
  
“What if I hurt you?” Lucius asked, he leaned in close. He didn’t have to talk very loud and he liked the way their breath flowed into each other.  
  
“You won’t hurt me,” Potter said with a confidence Lucius would never understand.  
  
“No?” Lucius asked, his eyes were drawn to Potter’s lips, it was hard not to kiss him.  
  
“No,” Potter said, his voice came out an actual whisper.  
  
Lucius was tired of holding himself in check while Potter was splayed out on the wall in front of him. He dipped his head and crushed their mouths together.  
  
Potter’s mouth opened under his immediately. He arched up while Lucius pushed down. It was wet and slick and felt every bit as dangerous as this game was.  
  
Lucius ran his palm down Potter’s flat stomach. He kept one hand on Potter’s hip as the other moved across stomach, dragging his fingers slowly across Potter’s abdomen. Potter’s skin was hot and flushed under his hands. Potter’s chest stuttered. He moaned into Lucius’ mouth.  
  
“Let me down,” Potter said, breathless.  
  
Lucius’ lips pulled into a dark grin, “No.”  
  
He moved his lips to Potter’s neck and felt the way Potter’s breath stuttered with a silent moan. Potter was trying to be quiet. Lucius wanted to hear him.  
  
Lucius pressed his teeth against Potter’s throat and Potter’s breath left him in a rush, but it still wasn’t what Lucius wanted to hear.  
  
Potter tilted his head, elongating his neck and Lucius sucked at the sensitive skin, pulling it into his mouth. Potter hissed in a breath, but was still annoyingly silent.  
  
“What do you want?” Lucius asked. He pulled away to see Potter’s face.  
  
Potter smirked and Lucius understood. This was a challenge. A game. It always had been, but Lucius had mistakenly thought he was the only one playing.  
  
“Fine,” Lucius relented. He dragged his fingers down Potter’s sides and took a nipple into his mouth. This got a gasp so Lucius continued with the other one.  
  
He moved his mouth down Potter’s body, sucking and biting, leaving a trail of marks. When he got to the waist of Potter’s jeans, he shoved them roughly to the floor. There was nothing underneath them.  
  
He ran his fingernails along Potter’s thighs and Potter groaned loudly.  
  
“What would your wife say, if she saw you now?” Lucius whispered.  
  
Potter _whined_ and Lucius slid to his knees and took him into his mouth which turned the whine into a full-out moan. Ah, yes, that had been worth waiting for. Lucius concentrated on the tip, enjoying how Potter tried to move his hips to get deeper but Lucius wouldn’t let him.  
  
He reached for his wand, raised one of Potter’s knees and after a quick spell, slowly brought a hand around to circle Potter’s entrance with a slick finger. Potter bucked his hips but he seemed unable to decide which way to move. Did he want his cock further in Lucius’ mouth or Lucius’ finger further in his arse?  
  
Lucius made the decision for him and pressed his finger inside. He twisted it and James hissed. But in pleasure or pain was unclear. Lucius kept his finger inside him, curling and uncurling it as he put his mouth back on Potter’s cock. Potter moaned. Lucius kissed the head and licked the slit before swallowing him down again and then again. But this wasn’t entirely what Lucius wanted. He pulled his mouth off to another delicious groan.  
  
Lucius turned Potter around, so Potter’s cheek pressed against the wall. Lucius stood for a moment, to run his hands down Potter’s back, easing the tension in Potter’s shoulders, stopping to work a knot along his spine. But Potter was getting impatient. “Come _on_.”  
  
Lucius gave a feral grin he knew Potter couldn’t see, “Is that what you call begging?”  
  
The word ‘begging’ caused some tension to spring back into Potter’s shoulders but Lucius ignored it in favour of running his palm over Potter’s perfectly formed arse. He gave it a smack but Potter remained frustratingly silent.  
  
“I am not a benevolent man, Potter. Beg or I will leave you like this for your wife to find.”  
  
Potter’s resolve seemed to be holding on by a thread so Lucius distracted himself by biting Potter’s neck, then sucking bruises onto every piece of skin he could reach, constellations across his back. Claiming him for himself instead of for the Dark Lord.  
  
At a particularly sensitive junction between Potter’s thigh and arse, Potter finally cracked, “Okay, okay!” he sounded breathless, wrecked, “Do it. Fuck me. _Please_.”  
  
Lucius hummed, “Better.”  
  
Lucius stood and let his robes fall to the floor in uncharacteristic haste.  
  
Appropriately disrobed, he teased Potter’s hole with his finger to hear more of the needy moans. He added another finger and curled them causing Potter to shudder and swear. Lucius was glad Potter couldn’t see the look on his face as he at last pushed inside in one slick slide.  
  
The moan that ripped from Potter’s throat was glorious. Potter had barely any leverage from his position so he had no choice but to be still while Lucius thrust into him harder and harder.  
  
“Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” Potter sputtered. He pressed himself against the wall to arch his back.  
  
“How long have you wanted this?” Lucius mused, Potter’s enthusiasm sparked an even deeper lust like a whirlwind blowing through Lucius’ body.  
  
Potter didn’t reply, only pushed himself back further, trying to get Lucius deeper.  
  
Soon Potter was near sobbing, his voice cracking, “I’m… I’m -”  
  
“No,” Lucius decided, “I’m not finished with you yet.”  
  
Lucius took a sadistic pleasure in watching Potter’s back stain with the Herculean effort of holding himself back.  
  
Lucius stepped away from the other man and undid the spell holding Potter to the wall and his wrists above his head. Potter rested his forehead against the wall for a moment and Lucius watched his shoulder heave as he took several long breaths.  
  
Eventually Potter turned around, setting his back against the wall and looking at Lucius, face red and sweating. His hair stood up in all directions and he looked more pissed off than anything else.  
  
But Lucius wanted Potter to make this final decision. It would reveal to Lucius what this power game was actually about. Would James get himself off with his own hand? Denying Lucius the pleasure of making him come and taking full control? Would he shove his cock down Lucius’ throat? Turning the tables?  
  
Somehow, Lucius wasn’t prepared for being bodily shoved down onto the sofa and the way James straddled Lucius’ thighs in a desperate, clingy way that was in sharp contrast against the silent stubbornness of earlier. They were face-to-face and everything was suddenly, strikingly more intimate.  
  
Lucius held his breath while Potter reached behind himself to guide Lucius’ cock into him. He gripped Lucius’ shoulders and groaned as he sunk down fully in Lucius’ lap. Lucius gasped at the sensation and kept his hands resolutely clutched in the fabric of the sofa to keep himself from slamming inside him. He wanted to crush James in his arms and pound into him. But instead, he watched as Potter lifted and then lowered himself over and over again. Slowly at first and then faster and faster. Small moans and whimpers peppering the otherwise silence. Lucius rocked his hips to meet James in shallow thrusts that took a lot of effort to control.  
  
James came all over his stomach and Lucius’ with a moan that Lucius felt vibrate through to his bones. Lucius wasn’t finished yet but James’ movements slowed and then stopped, too over-sensitive to continue.  
  
Then James leaned down and kissed him.  
  
The kiss was so soft, it was out of place against the rough coupling of seconds before. It was so lingering and aching and sweet it felt like something ripped inside Lucius’ chest. It took all the breath from him and threw him over the edge of orgasm. He came hard, seeing stars behind his eyelids while Potter kissed him again and again and Lucius finally allowed himself to touch him. He gripped Potter’s hips, his thighs, clutched at him, desperate for something he couldn’t name as he kissed him back with a building fervour that had nothing at all to do with sex.  
  
Eventually Lucius came back to himself enough to disentangle himself from Potter who was now a massive heated heap on top of him. He mewled incoherently as Lucius deposited him on the sofa. Lucius pulled the blanket covering the back of the sofa down and over him. Potter was instantly asleep.  
  
Lucius felt like he needed to catch his breath as he watched Potter doze, curled up on his side with a satisfied smile on his face. He was still flushed as sweat cooled on his brow. Lucius cast a cleaning spell over both of them and with great effort managed to pull his gaze away. He slowly and quietly gathered his things and let himself out.  
  
Lucius resolved to ask the Dark Lord for a transfer. There was no way he’d survive another encounter with Potter.  
  
  
Hours later, Lily Potter let herself into the house and took in the sight of her husband.  
  
She rolled her eyes. “I see you’ve had a productive day.”  
  
James sighed sleepily from where he was still wrapped up on the sofa, “And you told me my idea was ‘unconventional’.”  
  
“What I said was, 'You can’t fuck someone into betraying their own cause'. You’re not James Bond.”  
  
“Well, you were wrong.”  
  
Lily snorted, “Only time will tell.”


End file.
